metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mother Brain and Aurora Units the same thing?
Why I created this page I created this forum because me and several other people on the mother brain talk were have a HUGE debate on if the mother brain was an an aurora unit. So I want to hear your voices on this discussion.M110 22:56, 4 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 22:56, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Talk:Mother Brain Page Now, here is what I think... Metroid: Mother Brain assumes control of the Pirates and is destroyed by Samus... Okay Metroid Prime 3: The Federation designs the Aurora Units. Pirates take AU 313 and they gain information and learn much about the supercomputer (oh yeah, remember the cross sections of a future Aurora Complex by the Federation? Yeah, they stole that idea from the Pirates (Metroid comes before Prime 3 so it makes sense)). They have AU 313 (they were probably hoping to (because they were under control of Dark Samus (remember that they don't like Pirates who are against Dark Samus and remember that another group of Pirates are back on Zebes rebuilding)) use AU 313 as the new Mother Brain. Yeah? MAKES SENSE!!! At least to me... The Pirates (of Dark Samus) fail and AU 313 is destroyed, but knowing Pirates, they had already taken notes on AU 313 so the Zebesian Pirates gain this info (how, it doesn't matter, they're Pirates they can do almost anything) and use this info to implement this design into Mother Brain (now, stay with me, AU 313 was able to freely move right? Who can also move and is a brain? Prime 3 leads to Metroid II which lead to Super Metroid so it makes sense too, they gave Mother Brain mobility like AU 313 was given mobility. If I missed anything or something didn't make sense (I type way too quickly for my own eyes to keep up with so I can make errors that I don't see in sentence structure etc.) leave a message on my page... (breathing heavily) whew... wow... leave your thoughts (not directed at me, for that go to my talk) here... Joshadow 03:33, 28 August 2008 (UTC) You missed one small detail, AU 313 was symbiotically bonded with Phaaze and after he died so did the planet. So, your theory is pretty much shot. It was said that they resurrected Mother Brain, or they probably just used Aurora Unit technology to control Zebes' ecosystem once again. Parkersvx90210 05:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I say that the whole idea of the Mother brain for the pirates was based on stolen Federation technology. I really don't follow the E-manga very well so I just don't include it. I already know that the Mother Brain was made by the chozo from the manga as confusing and strange as it is. But excluding the manga, I say that mother brain was an aurora unit with a pirate design. The mother brain as well as Tourian could have been at some certain point a base for the Feds. But since it could be Chozo I would say that Tourian should look more Elysian (Since Elysia seems like its the home planet of the chozo if you read the lores). It would also fit in with the metroid contraversy because the Chozo made the metroids. GF Remnant 01:12, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Read the scans in Metroid Prime. The chozo were migratory and ended up setleing a large amount of planets with colony. Elysia, Zebes, Tallon IV, and probally a bunch of others were the colonies so the chozo don't rally have a home planet. We know the first mother brain was the chozo's, the second one is anyone's guess. Metroidhunter32 01:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) But thats weird.... in Metroid Prime 2, its says that the chozo was looking for a homeplanet to call there own and it says they found it! But there are still relics of there existince on other planets besides the one they bonded with..........funny.... M110 13:34, 14 November 2008 (UTC)m110M110 13:34, 14 November 2008 (UTC) edit Now... Now, explain, HOW my theory is shot. I mean explain it fully, not just claim that it is shot, Parker! Joshadow 02:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Probably because your theory was that Mother was AU 313, even though AU 313 died at the end of Corruption. Parkersvx90210 03:49, 29 August 2008 (UTC) edit No, what i meant I meant that the Pirates used the info gathered from the AU's ability to be mobile and general info to implement into Mother. Joshadow 03:30, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Well DUUHHH, that goes without saying. Parkersvx90210 03:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) My personal opinion is that mother brain was a aurora unit.In the metroid manga, it states that the federation helped the chozo build mother brain AFTER the super computer,Auroras were made.It also says that the federation helped build it to communicate with the chozo.Now listen to this scan found on Elisia:The aurora units,were built to commincate with each other to exchange information, regardless of distance apart.That means that mother brain was an aurora exchanging information with the federation.I also agree with joeshadow about au 313.I think that too.They just made a few changes to the original data they had on mother brain(the original aurora).I also belive that they were auroras built by the feds and chozo,but with a tweek of pirate technology because the guns and weapons on it. ...No. The Chozo were the sole designers of MB, and made her to monitor various things on Zebes. Metroid's manual states that the Chozo shared technology for a long time until the Pirates started running amok, then they withdrew. ChozoBoy 01:40, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Chozo Boy, I just gave you evidence to my theory. Where in anything metroid does it say that ONLY the Chozo built the mb.At least give me some evidence.And true, Mother Brain was also biult to moniter things on Zebes but thats not the only reason it was built.In Super Metroid, I belive very strongly that "Mother Brain" is an AU.Everything Joeshadow said I agree 100%Joeshadoe, do you mind if i put what you said on my talk page? Write me. Metroid: Volume 2, chapter 11, page 15 clearly states that they had created her. I don't recall the other sources, but Grey Voice goes on to say that she was made within the last century. ChozoBoy 18:46, 14 November 2008 (UTC) look at this timeline, Chozoboy from the metroid data base. ~2079 - Metroid Fusion ~2077 - Super Metroid ~2077 - Metroid II: Return of Samus ~2077 - Metroid Prime Hunters 2? (encounter with the strange spaceship?) 2077 - Metroid Prime 3 2076 - Metroid Prime 2 ~2076 - Metroid Prime Hunters 2075 - Metroid Prime 2075 - Metroid Zero Mission - 20X5 (2075) ~2071 - Samus leaves Zebes; Zebes raided by Space Pirates 2064 - Treaty of Elysia/Federation arrives at Elysia 2058 - Aurora Unit developed, Fuel Gel raids begin, K-2L raided ~2055 - Samus born 2026 - Leviathan Seeds strike Tallon IV . Chozo return to this dimension. ~2025 - Admiral Dane born 2003 - Galactic Federation Established (2003 of the Cosmos) 2000 - Year 2000 of the Cosmos 1976 - Leviathan strikes Aether. XXXX - Chozo establish a colony on Tallon IV. After perfecting this planet, they leave for another dimension. 1231 - Supplies run low on Elysia; Elysians hibernate to conserve energy 1031 - Chozo leave Elysia XXXX - Chozo probe discovers Phaaze 628 - First Elysian. Year 1 of the Elysian Calendar. 1 - Year 1, Cosmic Calendar Year 627 BCE (Elysian Calendar) In the logs on this very website it says twenty years prior to Metroid 3 the Aurora Units were made.but they were made before the first time Zebes was invaded.SOOOOOO..... Since there were different chozo groups wondering the galaxies they settled on different planets.Its says in the timeline that the the federation came in contact with the Elysians so its very possible that the federation came in contact siwth the chozo before then.Now read this from the website Metroid Prime Guide:All of the underground facilities on Zebes were destroyed, but Pirates did manage to escape. They split their survivors into two different teams. One went back down to Zebes to recussitate the Mother Brain. The other, carrying all of the remaining Metroids, went to search for another energy source. They already knew about the the AUs because the space pirates raded Elysia and found Aurora Unit 217.The Aurora unit was put on Elysia the same year the treaty of Elysia and Federation was made and that was before the space pirates invaded elysia.So they went to Elysia and aquired data on the AU.They later invade Zebes and find the same concept of the aurora units on Zebes because the chozo left before the treaty was signed.But the Elysians were still on the planet with the ability to communicate with anyone regardless of distance because they the AU was put on the planet later.The Chozo had no idea what an aurora unit was untill the federation came along and helped them build it(as it states in metroid manga)and the federation were the makers of the AUs.So they built an AU on zebes to communicate with the Chozo, the same way they did on Elysia.the chozo knew of the federation.the only way they could have know them is when they were traveling to zebes from sr388 or the federation must have landed on zebes because old bird in the manga already knew of the federation when he came to earth.So the chozo came in contact with the federation on zebes and the federation helped biuld mother brain.....or the aurora unit. You've got the story very wrong. That list is guesswork and fanon. It lists several things out of the correct order. ChozoBoy 00:23, 15 November 2008 (UTC) well it is going from present to past which seems a little backwards but they all do seem to be in the right order. Metroidhunter32 12:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Mother_Brain" Chozo boy, about about our debate of Mother Brain, look at this link. This explains that Mother Brain is in fact an AU http://www.onemanga.com/Metroid/7/07/ Cody 19:45, 23 November 2008 (UTC)m110Cody 19:45, 23 November 2008 (UTC) It doesn't say that. It seems to imply the opposite. It was created by the Chozo, and is impled to be the basis for the AUs. 204.52.215.27 23:15, 24 November 2008 (UTC) What I'm talking about is on those pages it states that the federation was created about the time the chozo relized that the reason they existed was to help others. In Metroid Prime 3, it says that the AUs were created 20 years prior to that date. Samus was about twenty at that time(I can give you evidnce to that)So, with the evidence I have on the talk on Mother Brain, I can conlude that this is what happened: Chozo move from SR388 to Zebes. Shortly after they land they relize their existence was made to help others. About that time, the federation was created. They must have went to earth because grey talks about it when he arrives to see Samus for the first time and they were trying to help people in the galaxies so its very possible they went to earth to see if they can help them. The Chozo tells the federation of their problems of reproducing while on earth while probably just chatting because the chozo were helping people not themselvs and BOOM, the federation built mother brain, other wise called the the first Aurora Unit because the AUs can communicate no matter the distance. And in the manga, mother brain checks on the metroids on SR388. Hmmmm....funny that. With their new understanding to help people they go to earth after the attack of the space pirates on it. That's why Grey brought Samus back to Zebes and Oldbird didn't want her to live their because she couldn't survive. You have to read in between the lines and make connections to get conclutions. Okay i agree with u on the auroura unit thing...but are u implying Samus is 40??? If your saying she's twenty i'm okay with that but 40??? If your going to give me evidence give me it.Snore6 Well, i think she is twenty nine or seven not sure though.M110 22:11, 5 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 22:11, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Timeline is not bad for guesstimates. I would say less times between games (no more than 6 months), and no time between Metroid II and Super Metroid. ''MetVet''